He Could Be the One
by LiveLaughGlee
Summary: "I want a guy who..." A story about what every girl wants in a guy. Ryley drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I Want a Guy Who….

I love Jake Puckerman. I really do. It's just that sometimes I have to continually remind myself of that. It's not that he's a bad boyfriend, because he really isn't, it's the fact that he's clueless. He doesn't know what I want or what I need to hear. Hell, he doesn't even know what _he_wants.

The sound of giggling coming from across the table interrupted my thoughts. When you have a best friend who has the perfect boyfriend, it really makes you realize the faults of your own boyfriend. I had to look away to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Stop it. I do not!" Marley giggled and hit the boy's chest who was sitting next to her.

Marley Rose: Preppy 16-year-old girl who plays volleyball and softball while also currently holding the positions of lead of the musical and vice president of the class. She is of course my best friend in the whole world.

"But it's true." Ryder Lynn teased and pointed to some invisible substance on Marley's face.

Ryder Lynn: King of McKinley High who is currently playing football and is captain of the basketball team while holding the position of lead in the musical. He is of course my best friend's boyfriend, which means that he is unfortunately **not**mine.

"Kitty, do I have something on my face?" Marley asked pulling my attention away from my thoughts. I sighed as I looked at my friends face.

"No, no. You're good." She turned only to stick her tongue out at Ryder, who smiled in return.

"Listen Kitty. Tonight I need to get my hair cut again. My hair looks awful. Do you want to come?" I considered her offer sorting out everything I had to do today in my head.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Ryder who spoke up after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's called a haircut. You should try it sometime." Sam teased from next to Ryder.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Ryder responded turning to Sam.

"Hey! My hair is naturally curly. Give me a break." Sam said as he self-consciously reached up to touch his hair.

"As I was saying," Marley paused dramatically to emphasize that she was the one talking now. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I still don't understand why you need a haircut." Ryder blurted out obviously confused.

"Ryder, it's not a hard concept to understand." Sam said spoke again. "People get their haircut."

"I was talking to Marley." Ryder said still looking at Marley.

"Well, I have split ends and my roots are showing and I just look ugly." I was still deciding whether or not I could squeeze in a hair appointment.

"You don't look ugly. You're beautiful." Ryder replied while Marley responded with a smile and a kiss.

"I know what you mean. I hate my hair." I said in an attempt to get them to separate. When I realized I was unsuccessful I turned to Jake. "Don't you think?"

"Nah. You look hot." Jake replied with a mouth full of spaghetti. I groaned and got up from the table as left the cafeteria as fast as possible. I could hear Jake asking everyone what he did wrong and Ryder and Sam's weak explanations. I didn't dare turn around though, I just kept walking.

_I want a guy who calls me beautiful instead of hot._

**This is only going to have 10 chapters and it's prewritten so it'll be updated pretty quick. In case you didn't notice, they'll be told in Kitty's point of view but will focus mainly on Ryder and Marley. Most of the chapters will be short. :)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Basketball week: The week us girlfriends dread; the week where every guy, no matter if they're on the basketball team or not, becomes obsessed with the sport; the week where the basketball team schedules practice after practice so that we can leave the court on Friday victorious. The week girls want nothing to do with.

This is the reason that me and Marley are in my room completely furious. It's not the fact that our boyfriends cancelled the date. It's _why_the cancelled it. We were all supposed to go to Esperanto's, the Italian restaurant down the street. It was supposed to be their way of making up for the fact that they're unable to see us. But here we are, sitting on my bed sulking.

"I'm going to call him." Marley finally said after minutes of staring at the walls of my room wishing that they were Ryder and Jake just so we could punch them.

"Mar, why?" I asked. I didn't want her to put under his spell again. This happens every year and every year they get away with not being with us. But they don't ditch us every year for this.

"Just shush." She said as she dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. "Ryder! We need to talk" _Pause. "_I really don't give a shit."

Following her example I dialed my own boyfriend's number, hoping that he would pick up like Ryder did.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?"

"_What's up?_What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You cancelled a date for a _party!_A party in which I wasn't invited!"

"It's just a small get together. It's practically only the basketball team."

"Oh really? Then why can't Marley and I come?"

_Pause. _"It's uh… it's team bonding. You shouldn't interfere."

"JAKE! Do you even hear yourself?"

"Well, it's hard to considering you're yelling!"

"Screw you." And with that I hung up. The nerve of some people! I turned to see how Marley was doing in her conversation.

"It's a PARTY! It's not like you're practicing... Yeah well I'm done. Goodbye Ryder." She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "They blew us off for a party..." she finished weakly.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "We don't need boys. They're stupid." She giggled at my logic and then turned to the TV.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested and stood up to go over to my shelves to look for a movie to put on. I followed and sat down next to her.

"Last Song?"

"No. We watched it too many times."

"What about 27 Dresses? We haven't seen that in a while." I suggested once more.

"Ok. 27 Dresses it is." She smiled as she picked up the case and walked to the TV. Suddenly a familiar ringtone came on and I sighed. _Here it comes_ I thought.

"Should I answer?"

"Why would you?"

"I could tell him off again."

"No, just let him suffer."

"I don't want him to suffer."

"Marley, Don't. No." I sighed as she picked up her cell phone and pressed the green button. "At least put it on speaker so I can hear you tell him off."

"What could you possibly want Ryder?" I smiled as I heard the angry words come out of her mouth. Maybe she could be strong.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be at this party when I already made plans with you."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She challenged.

"I'm on my way to your house now. I'll pick you up and we could go to a movie or something. What do you say?"

"Fine. But I'm not at my house. I'm at Kitty's."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll just turn around. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok. See you then." I watched as my friend made separate plans excluding me. To my surprise, I wasn't really angry with her. I was angry with _him._ He's perfect and isn't mine. He loves someone else, who isn't me. He chose _her._

When they left I went over to my own phone hoping that I had a missed call, hoping that my own boyfriend could in fact be as great as Ryder; hoping for something that could never possibly come true because he didn't care. He didn't care enough to call back and he certainly didn't care enough to answer my calls when I tried to call back.

I want a guy who _calls back when you hang up on him._


	3. Chapter 3

Parties are what the self-centered, egotistical, jerks at McKinley High thrive on. It's as if without a good party their life would be absolutely monotonous; completely unlivable because their social life is in a spiral downfall. Sure, I enjoy a good party but when you look at all the wasted no-lives who appear to be as easy as writing your name on top of a piece of paper, parties can get old pretty fast.

Yet here I am; Standing in Sam Evans's living room with a half empty cup in my hand; Jake Puckerman, nowhere in sight. He was supposed to return to the spot I am currently standing ten minutes ago. One can only wonder what exactly held up a 17 year old guy with raging hormones in a house filled with sluts who had one too many beers. I, however, would never assume the worst. I can't afford to think about what the worst thing possible could be, or else I might actually begin to believe it.

"Hey Kitty!" Ryder approached from behind me. The music was blaring and I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, so I started with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Awesome party, right?" I screamed to make sure he could hear me clearly. It appeared he hadn't.

"Yeah, so have you seen Marley?" I nodded and pointed to the kitchen where she had traveled to less than two minutes ago to retrieve a bottle of water. He thanked me and ran off to where his girlfriend was waiting.

"Hey!" Jake screamed and grabbed me by the waist, dragging me to where the rest of the student body were grinding each other.

"What took you so long?" I said into his ear so he could hear me without any problems.

"I ran into Cathy Tamari. Remember her?" Of course I remembered her. She was Jake's ex-girlfriend; The one who never seemed to leave us alone. She wanted him back, and made sure everyone knew it.

"What were you doing talking to her?"

"We were just catching up. Did you know that her dad got promoted and they're moving to New York?"

"Yeah, I did." I smiled into his shoulder, not wanting him to see my excitement.

"I'm going to miss that girl."

"What? Why?" I asked a little pissed off and his bluntness.

"Well I mean, she was my friend before I dated her. I'd like to think that she's still my friend now."

I smiled up at him. He could be so sweet sometimes. Key word: _Sometimes._ I turned around to see Ryder and Marley walking up to us.

"Kitty!" Marley shrieked and ran up to me after I caught her eye. "I have a problem!"

"Hear about what?" I asked just as confused as Ryder and Jake looked. Why was she so upset?

"I have a therapy session the same time as the musical! I can't do both! I'm going to have to resign from one of them, but which one?" Ryder sighed from behind us, relieved that it wasn't a bigger problem.

"Well, can't you just talk to the therapist to reschedule." I offered, putting a hand on her worried shoulder.

"They can't! I already tried. It's not fair. I don't know which one to ditch!"

"You can't not do the musical!"

"But my mom pays a lot for those therapy sessions..."

"But look at what you got for Christmas this year! You can totally afford it now." I offered once again.

"I can also do the musical next year." She argued.

"Then go to therapy!" I finally screamed, annoyed with her constant arguing.

"I want to do the musical though." She sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Then do the musical." Ryder spoke softly from behind her.

"But I need to go to the therapy. I need to get better."

"Do what you want to do. You've got a whole life ahead of you to do what you need to do." Ryder wrapped his arms around Marley's waist and turned her around to face her.

"But what about my mom?"

"It's not about your mom." He argued back softly, putting his forehead to hers. I smiled at his gesture, wishing that Jake was that sensitive. "Look, I want you to get better more than anyone but you deserve a break Marls."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked causing the couple's attention to be diverted from each other.

"I don't know." She answered after thinking for a while. When I turned back to Jake he was fidgeting and looking down, looking as out of place as I felt. I went over and put my arms around him again.

"I want her to do the musical with me."

"She should do what makes her happy, not what makes you happy." He answered simply, then looked down at my angry face. "I mean, it's not that your happiness doesn't matter, because it does. It means the world to her. But it's her life." I sighed and continued to sway to the music.

"I know."

"Listen, it'll be ok." He said and kissed my lips. I felt lucky, almost relieved that I had somebody to turn to, but then I turned to see Ryder comforting Marley. My smile fell from my face as I saw him bend down and kiss her forehead. She smiled in return and continued dancing. Why can't Jake ever kiss my forehead? Is it really always about the lips with him?

"Kitty, you ok?" Jake asked as he noticed I was frowning. I tried to smile, but knew that the war between frown and smiles was a lost caused. The night had been ruined, once again, by the perfect couple dancing next to me.

I want a guy who _k__isses my forehead instead of my lips._

**So that's chapter three for you. I'm not trying to make Jake into a bad guy. If anything he's one of my favorite characters; I just needed someone to play the bad guy and Jake fit the description. So don't worry about that. **

**Please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously I don't own Glee because if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. I'd be on the set talking to Jacob Artist and Blake Jenner. ;) **

Every second Friday of every month the gang as a whole, goes to somebody's house and has a giant sleepover. It allows us all to hang out when our schedules otherwise don't. Besides the musical just finished and we all needed a break.

I've only been in this house a couple of times and it was only for a few seconds at a time. I never really had much of a reason to come here. Sure, we were friends but that was only because his girlfriend is my best friend. It isn't because we'd have anything in common otherwise.

"Ok." Marley stopped in the driveway of a regular-sized house. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she opened her door and stepped out into the sunlight. He had asked her to come early to help set up and she was my ride.

"Hey." Ryder announced his presence while emerging from the backyard covered in sweat.

"Didn't you tell me to come at 4?" Marley asked as she approached the smelly basketball star.

"Yeah..." Ryder answered not entirely sure what she was getting at.

"Then why are you all smelly and gross?" Marley asked scrunching her nose. Ryder laughed and hugged her. "Ew. You smell really bad."

"You love me for it."

"Do I now?" She teased back.

"Yeah. You just don't know it."

"Seriously, why do you smell so bad?"

"I don't smell _that_bad. The guys came over after school to shoot some hoops but we lost track of time." He insisted, pouting his lip slightly.

"Guys?" I asked from where I stood next to the passenger door of Marley's car.

"Yeah. Jake, Sam, and Rory..." He explained slowly thinking of everybody that was currently waiting for him in his backyard. Honestly, I stopped listening after he said Jake. I walked into the backyard with him still talking and went to look for Jake.

"Hey Babe. What are you doing here?" He asked and ran over to me and hugged me. I giggled and then scrunched my nose. Marley did not lie about them smelling disgusting.

"You smell really bad." I stated and he laughed.

"Yeah, well not as bad as Rory."

"I don't smell that bad." Rory retorted as he turned around to face Jake.

"Alright, next point wins?" Ryder suggested as he walked into backyard, Marley on his back.

"Same teams?" Sam asked. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. It was Ryder with Sam and Rory with Jake.

Ryder grabbed the ball from its spot on the grass and put Marley down so she was standing next to me. He dribbled to the middle of the court and checked it to Jake who returned it easily. Ryder started to dribble faking left and right when he felt inclined to. Sam was screaming for the ball so Ryder happily obliged and passed him it. Jake ran to cover Sam who shot the ball. As it left his hands, everyone knew that it wasn't going to make it into the net so they tried to determine where it would fall. Jake grabbed a hold of it, and from the spot under his own basket, he chucked it at the opposing net and won the game for him and Rory. Ryder and Sam stood shocked for a couple of seconds but then joined the victory calls Jake and Rory were making.

Marley and I rushed onto the court grabbing hold of our loved ones.

"That one was for you." Jake whispered into my ear.

"That was such an awesome shot!" Ryder exclaimed excitedly and Jake put me down to talk to the guys about the perfect shot they all wanted to see on Friday against some other school.

"Shall we get ready now?" Marley asked smiling.

"We shall." And we were gone into the Bolton's house in search of party food.

Two hours gave us enough time to set everything up. The guys left to take showers and came back with plenty of time to spare. With all the spare time, the guys took it as an excuse to talk about basketball.

"Do you really need to talk about basketball 24-7?" Marley groaned from beside me.

"Of course." Sam responded. "So Jake, you have got to pull that shot off on Friday."

"You don't really have to _always_talk about basketball, actually." Marley responded to the blonde haired guy sitting next to Ryder.

"Chill, Gab. You guys always talk about clothes." Jake said defending his friend.

"Don't tell me to _chill_." She spat, turning to glare at him.

"Then stop being a bitch." Sam said without thinking.

"Hey! Don't call her a bitch!" Ryder warned from beside his friend.

"No, he has the right to his own opinion." Marley responded. "As do I. I'll stop being a bitch, when you stop obsessing over a stupid game and maybe fill that empty brain of yours with knowledge of things that are actually important!"

"Basketball is important." Sam insisted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Says you." I finally stepped in defending my best friend who seemed to have the whole room against her.

"Shut up, dumb ass." Rory also stepped into the conversation.

"Don't call her a dumb ass!" Jake yelled at him. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief as the doorbell rang, breaking the tension in the room.

Marley and I quickly exited the room to answer the door and get away from everybody. We could hear the whispers of the guys complaining about us. Jake and Ryder even joined in the conversation suggesting it might be PMS, but when the insults got too bad they quickly defended us.

"Hey!" Marley explained while hugging Unique, Artie, and Brittany.

"Here's some chips." Artie said holding out a tin of Pringles.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, emerging from the living room and grabbing the Pringles. "And for the record, I only have one C." Marley giggled and hugged him sideways. Maybe she was PMSing.

"Way to get here at 10." Rory said from behind Sam.

"Sorry. My mom wanted me to clean my room and there was a lot of traffic." Artie spoke as if he had explained this about a thousand times today.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" I asked after the silence got too annoying to handle.

"Well we could watch _Paranormal Activity_." Sam suggested.

"Sure." Brittany agreed from behind Unique.

"I don't mind." Unique said quietly carrying her bags into the living room. Artie nodded his head in agreement as Rory did the same.

"Sweet! Majority rules." Sam jumped up and down in victory as Marley and I sighed.

"Fine."

After we played a couple of games and got settled Ryder put in _Paranormal Activity_and we began to watch it. Almost instantly I was under the covers trying to avoid the screen at all costs. Jake was there to comfort me, though, so I was able to fall asleep.

I woke up and looked at the TV to make sure that the movie wasn't still on. When I noticed that it wasn't I turned my attention to the clock which read 1:00. I heard a cough so I turned and noticed that Ryder was propped on his elbow. He didn't seem to be doing anything except staring at Marley. It took me a while but I realized that she was sleeping and he was just watching her.

Groaning, I turned around to see Jake laying there snoring. I groaned once more and slammed the pillow over top of my head.

"What's up with you?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing." I replied back and tried once again to go back to sleep.

I want a guy _who stays awake just to watch me sleep._

**Yay. I don't really have anything more to say other than beg you to review. :P So go do that. **

**Oh and this will be updated weekly starting right now. It'll be updated every Friday unless for some reason I decide to update it some other time. :) I blame school and you should too. **


	5. Chapter 5

We all have those relatives that we can't stand. The ones that always seems to make your life a living hell. Well in my case, it's my brother Ryan. He takes every chance he gets to embarrass me. Because of him, at every family event there's at least one item of food that manages to cover me completely. However, Ryan- the annoying brother who never understood the meaning of personal space, is no match for Marley's little brother Nathan.

Nathan is a six year old brat. He's the kind of kid that can twist any situation around to make it seem like you are the bad guy. Every bratty thing he does doesn't get acknowledged by any adult because in their mind, he's as innocent as a new born baby. Which, might I add, is 100% false.

"Shar..." Marley whined from the bathroom. Today is the day that marks the one year anniversary of Ryder and Marley's relationship. Of course I love my best friend, but to be 100% honest, I didn't think it was going to last. Yet here I am, in Marley's room trying to get her to wear my little black dress.

"Oh shut up and just come out." I looked around the room at all the pictures she decorated her walls with. There were pictures of me and her at the completely fun yet awkward middle school dances. You know the ones where guys and girls stood on opposite sides of the gym and danced, or swayed, to the music. The bathroom door opened and I turned to look at Marley. The dress came to a little above her knees, but hugged her curves nicely.

"I look like an idiot." She stated as she awkwardly pulled the side of her dress down, as if she thought that by lightly tugging it the dress would miraculously grow.

"No. You look hot." I assured her.

"No. I look like I'm trying way too hard to get into his pants."

"Is that what you want to look like?" I smirked and she frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm done talking about my sex life with you." She turned to glare at me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw, come on Marls."

"No. The last time you repeated it to Jake, who in turn told Ryder."

I laughed a little before shaking my head. "It wasn't that bad."

"It took me a week to get Ryder to calm down!"

"So he was scared, oh well." Marley put one hand on her hip and put most of her weight on her right foot.

"You practically told him that I wanted to pull his pants off the next time I saw him."

I gasped. "It wasn't that dramatic."

"Everything you do is dramatic." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Look, can we just finish this so I can get done before Ryder gets here?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied and went over to her desk where she kept most of her make-up. "Well that's weird."

"What?"

"Well, your makeup bag is covered in dirt..." I said slowly trying to process the information and find an explanation.

"You don't think..." She started and grabbed the bag out of my hands. She opened her blush and there was ketchup; She opened her eye shadow, and there was ketchup. "NATHAN!"

"Yes?" He smirked as he poked his head into the doorway.

"What the hell?" Marley was never one to curse in front of her brother but tonight was a very big mark on her and Ryder's relationship.

"You're the one I said I needed to be more creative."

"Yeah. With your _art."_

"Maybe, you should've been more clear." He left the room and went down the stairs.

"Kitty..." she groaned.

"You really should have specified." I mumbled, scratching my arm as I searched my mind for a solution.

"Kitty!"

"Sorry. I was just saying."

"Well don't. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well maybe we could quickly run to my house to get it." The doorbell sounded throughout the house causing Marley to groan beside me. "Or maybe, you could just wear the ketchup?" Marley groaned and sat on her bed.

"This sucks. This whole night was supposed to be perfect. Now it sucks because my little brother is an ass hole."

"It can still be perfect."

"Marley! Ryder's here!" Mrs. Rose screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Marley groaned and opened her bedroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute." She screamed back then turned to look at me. "It can't be perfect because I look awful without my makeup."

"No, you don't. You look fine."

"Says you. My best friend whose supposed to say stuff like that." She retaliated and opened the door. "Well here goes nothing."

I watched as she walked down the stairs. She faked a smile when Ryder went to hug her, his face unreadable. I continued to watch from the top of the stairs, silently laughing when Marley started tugging on the dress again. I felt bad for her. She uncomfortably avoided eye contact with Ryder to ensure that he wouldn't see her face.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" I heard Mrs. Rose say from the kitchen.

"Mom..." Marley warned and flashed her mom a glare. I laughed knowing that no matter how many times she warned her mom, Mrs. Rose would not back down.

"You kids have fun now. Don't stay out too late." Marley groaned and looked at me for support. I shook my head and sent her an amused smile.

Ryder smiled and shook his head. "Oh don't worry Mrs. Rose, I'll have her home by 10." What a suck up.

"I'll hold you to that. She's very special to me." Marley shuffled her feet and tried to move toward the door so her mom couldn't embarrass her further.

"She's special to me too." Ryder answered. Aw, how cute.

"I can see that. Well, I'm going to go make dinner. You two have fun now, but not too much." She laughed at her own joke then made her way back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. She's..." Marley looked confused as she struggled to find a word that fit. "Well, she's a mom."

"Aren't they all?" Marley giggled at Ryder's attempts to calm her down and opened the front door. I stood up from my spot on the stairs and made my way back to Marley's room to get my purse.

"You look beautiful Marley." Ryder said as he shut the door behind him. As cute as this whole situation was, I couldn't bring myself to be happy for my friend. So much for trying.

I want a guy _who thinks you're pretty even without makeup on._

**Alright, so this one doesn't have Jake in it because I couldn't really think of anything that he could do to reverse the situation. Like, I couldn't make him a complete ass by making him tell Kitty that she looked ugly without makeup. That would just be mean and completely jerky. So I didn't because I like Jake and Kitty. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh wait! I have a question. So I've been reading a lot of fanfictions and a lot of them have Sam being dyslexic too. Is that true? Because if so then I totally missed that. Haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jake is a sensitive guy who doesn't even know he is. He calls at the right time and he kisses me when I'm upset. He likes to be comforted when something bad happens and knows that I expect the same thing in return. Of course he's also the jock. He makes sure his friends know that _he_has the power in the relationship. Me, being the fantastic girlfriend that I am, love both sides of him.

"Hey Baby." He answered and I smiled as his voice carried out of my cell phone speaker.

"Hey. So I'm heading over now. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. Be there in five minutes. Bye." I flipped my phone down and continued driving when the light turned green. When I got to his house I noticed Sam's car there and sighed. Of course he had friends over. He always did. I knocked on the door and to my surprise it wasn't Jake who answered.

"Hey Ice Queen." The boy in front of me answered.

"Sam..." I responded and pushed my way into my boyfriend's house.

"You're ditching us to hang out with the drama queen?" Sam asked unbelieving.

"Yes, Sam. And she's my girlfriend, so quit it with the insults." Jake sounded irritated which made pride sweep through my veins. Sam groaned and walked to the front door with Ryder.

"See you later Jake." Ryder said before Sam slammed the door shut.

"Ignore them." He looked at me sympathetically.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." I smiled and went over to hug him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"This."

"You just want to hug all day?" He asked showcasing his famous smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well ok. Shall we watch a movie too?"

"Of course." I answer excitedly and took a step back from him. "Popcorn?"

"I'll get that. You put on the movie." He said and went off into the kitchen. Seeing the perfect opportunity I picked my favorite movie and put it into the DVD player.

"Really? Again?" Jake asked when he emerged from the kitchen and saw the movie already playing on the TV.

"The Wizard of Oz is a classic."

"Anything for you." He sighed defeated and sat down next to me. "Hey Listen. At five everyone is going to the park. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

Jake loved the park. It was his favorite place in the whole world. He goes there when he needs to think of if he just wants to clear his head. We've gone on plenty of dates there and he always make them romantic.

When we arrived at the park we instantaneously saw Sam and Quinn arguing. They were the cutest couple but they were completely different people. Sam was a guy who felt like he was superior to the whole female race and Quinn proved him wrong. Jake sighed and put his arm around me leading me towards Kurt, Marley, and Ryder.

"Hey guys!" Marley screamed excitedly. She was currently leaning against a tree holding a sandwich. Ryder opened his eyes and waved at us.

"He's upset because Marley beat him at a game of Go Fish." Kurt looked up from his phone as he spoke then looked right back down when he was finished explaining.

"I didn't lose. She cheated." Ryder grumbled and put his arm back over his face.

"Says the one who told me to 'Go Fish' even though he had the card I asked for." Marley giggled and patted his head.

He licked his lips in an attempt to keep from smirking. "I told you I didn't hear you right."

"Yeah sure." She replied in a sarcastic tone that made Ryder chuckle.

"What're they so worked up about?" Jake broke their attention away from the little argument they were currently having.

"Ryder called Sam a dick so Quinn stuck up for Sam. Sam, though, took that as a girl fighting his battles. So he yelled at her and then she yelled back." Marley said with a smile on her face, obviously amused.

"Oh. Well where's Blaine?" I asked and looked at Kurt.

"Beach." Kurt replied sadly before looking back at his phone.

"You don't have much of a life without him, do you?" Jake teased and Kurt just glared at him.

"He's been sulking in his room for the past week." I announced and sat down next to Marley.

"Kitty!" He screamed which got the attention of Sam and Quinn.

"Hey Jake!" Sam came racing over. "Kitty..." He grumbled when he saw me sitting down.

"Oh Hey Sam." I said faking enthusiasm. Marley giggled and offered me a sandwich.

"Let's play basketball!" He suddenly screamed.

"Sure." Jake said happily.

"Ryder?" Sam asked as he kicked his best friend's legs.

"Huh?" Ryder asked as he jumped awake.

"Basketball?" Ryder groaned and sat up.

"Why?" He asked and everyone looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Because it's fun." Sam answered. "You feeling ok?"

"Can _we_ play?" Marley asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Jake said and made his way to the court with Sam following close behind complaining about us girls playing.

Ryder reluctantly got up and followed them grabbing onto Marley's hand to lead her to the courts. I could hear him complaining about not wanting to play and her trying to make him stop. I quickly ran up to Jake and held on to his hand.

"Aw... look at the cute little couple." Sam taunted and Quinn slapped the back of his head. Jake looked down and let go of my hand, embarrassed of the attention he was now receiving.

"Jake." I asked irritated.

"What? We're playing basketball now." He defended and made his way over to Sam who was currently holding the ball. Ryder and Marley walked up and hand in hand and I couldn't help the jealousy that ran through my veins. It wasn't fair, and I was sure as hell going to change it.

I want a guy _who holds your hand in front of your friends._

**It's Friday, Friday! Getting down on Friday! Sorry. But I just finished finals and am totally excited. Although I'm pretty sure I failed my math final, but who needs calculus anyway? :) Anyway enough about me. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

There are two things that always excite the students at McKinley High: Vacation and sports. Dealing with excited teenagers is beyond annoying, so I can understand why all the teachers become irritated more easily. Of Course, being one of the said teenagers I also can't stand when teachers give detention like there's no tomorrow.

The way I understand detentions is this. There are the kids that deliberately annoy their teachers for attention, and then there are the kids that accidentally do something wrong but the teachers don't sympathize. No matter which type you are, chances are you'll be in detention. Me? I don't know which category I fit into, but I'm here in detention with my best friend.

"Kitty, that set won't paint itself." Mr. Schuester scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled and turned back to what was supposed to be a bridge. Marley giggled from beside me and looked at me. "what?"

"Smooth..." She said and began painting underneath the bridge again.

"This isn't fair. We weren't the only ones late to homeroom. Sam was late too but you don't see him here."

"It's their big game tonight. If he gets a detention he can't play tonight. He _has_to play."

"So you're supporting the fact that the whole basketball team gets special treatment?" I tested, pursing my lips together at the thought of the dumbass blonde who Jake unfortunately calls a friend.

"No. It's not fair. It's stupid. But right now, I'm not going to complain because I really, really want to win."

"Why? Why do you care so much about the stupid sport of basketball?"

"Because It's important to Ryder." She smiled and continued to paint. I thought about it and realized that I should probably be more supportive of Jake. But in my defense, it wasn't Jake I wanted to get a detention. It was Sam.

"Ok I get that. But it's not Ryder we're talking about. It's Sam."

"Sam is just as important to the team as Ryder and Jake. Besides he's part of the team. They want him there." She explained slowly. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on painting.

"Ladies, painting doesn't involve talking." Mr. Schuester came up from behind me causing me to jump. Marley giggled once more and I continued to paint the set until the bell rang, releasing us from this free period detention.

"Hey babe." Jake came up behind him and hugged me.

"How was detention?" Sam asked as he came up to where Marley, Jake and I were currently standing.

"Shut the hell up, Sam." I answered and made my way into the lunchroom.

"Wow. What's up with you?" Sam asked as he stuck his hands up feigning surrender.

"She's pissed because you should've gotten a detention too." Marley answered for me as she brushed passed him and sat next to me at our regular lunch table.

"Oh. Ok then." Sam shrugged and sat down across from Jake. "Dude, you ready for tonight?"

"After that exhausting practice? Definitely." Jake replied with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"Where's Ryder?" Marley asked as she took an apple out of her brown paper bag.

"Talking to the coach." They simultaneously said, each with a mouth full of food.

"That's disgusting." Kelsi said as she sat down across from Marley and set her lunch tray onto the table.

"Shut the hell up." Sam teased stuffing his mouth once again with his lunch.

"Make me." Kelsi rebutted as Ryan sat down next to her. Seeing that Sam glared at her, Kelsi blushed and put her head down regretting back-talking to Sam. Marley laughed and returned her attention to what we were talking about earlier.

"So... What is he talking about?"

"What?" Jake asked not following the sudden change in the conversation.

"Why is Ryder talking to the coach?" Marley asked, clearly concerned with the thought of her boyfriend not being at the lunch table. I wanted to roll my eyes but I fought the urge by biting my tongue.

"Oh, I don't know. He's the captain." Jake answered simply and refocused his attention to his sandwich.

"So. Where are we meeting for the game?" Tina asked from where she was quietly sitting next to Sam.

"I say all of us girls come to my house to get ready and then we can just go." I spoke up smiling. I loved having the girls over.

"Hey guys." Ryder made his presence known as he sat down next to Marley.

"Hey. So is that good for everyone?" I asked not caring whether or not Ryder was there. I saw Marley smile at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. It's great." Tina announced and sooner or later everybody agreed to the new plans.

When there is a game on Friday night, you'd be lucky to see anything except Red and white in flowing through the doors of McKinley High's gym. We managed to get to the school pretty early and had great seats right next to the court. I looked towards the clock and began to feel butterflies within my stomach. Even though I didn't care that much about which team left the court with bragging rights and an unnecessarily big trophy, Jake did. He would be devastated if McKinley lost the ongoing battle between the two schools.

After the first three quarters, I didn't see any way that McKinley High could possibly win this game. As the frustrated team left the through the locker room doors the fans dressed in blue screamed loudly as the members of McKinley High sat in silence praying for a miracle.

"Do you think we still have a chance to win?" I asked.

"I hope so." Marley responded and looked at the scoreboard that read 48-20. I could tell she was mentally checking if it was actually physically possible.

"I'm going to be pissed if they lose. As much as Sam's huge ego is annoying, it's a lot easier to live with him when he's bragging than when he's sulking." Tina spoke up and reached down to snatch a piece of popcorn from the bag we had bought.

Marley nodded her head with a frown on her face. "Same. I wouldn't be able to take it if all Ryder did for the next 3 weeks was sulk around."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen... the fourth and final quarter of the game is about to begin. With Carlton High Knights leading the way 48-20 over the McKinley High Wildcats." Despite the disappointment that the McKinley High supporters were facing they were surprisingly loud as the team exited the locker rooms following behind Sam and Ryder. They quickly warmed up until the referee called for the game to begin again.

With the ball leaving the referees hand shooting upward into the sky, Jake took a jump and snatched the ball out of his opponent's reach. He quickly passed the ball to Ryder who was waiting on the half circle. Ryder dribbled easily across the half court line faking out his opponents, before passing it to Jason who was standing at the top of the key. Jason gripped the ball easily and took a shot, letting his feet lift off the ground. The ball bounced between the rims as McKinley High sat on the edges of their seats. Gently falling through the circular area the ball landed on the gym floor with a bounce.

"Yes!" Marley screamed and Ryder turned around to wink at her. I looked at Jake who smiled in return but then refocused his attention back on the orange sphere that was currently being dribbled towards him.

Within the last 5 minutes of the game, McKinley High managed to tie the Carlton High Knights. Now with only one minute remaining, Carlton High has possession. The Carlton High Captain was easily weaving in and out of the Wildcat's players. He quickly made the perfect lay-up and the other side of the gym sprang to their feet in joy. 20 seconds left, McKinley High trailing once again. Ryder grabbed the ball and dribbled down to the half court line. He quickly threw Sam the ball but it was intercepted. The ball was thrown all the way across the court to clear the ball, but Jake was waiting. He caught the ball and began to dribble. 5 seconds left.

"Shoot!" Ryder's voice ran throughout the gym drowning the cries of McKinley High's fan base, Jake still at the opposite side of the court.

"Pass the ball to Ryder!" The coach screamed from the side lines. Jake stood there not knowing what to do.

"Shoot the damn ball!" Ryder screamed again anger flushing his face. "Jake! Shoot!"

2 seconds. Jake let go of the ball and everyone gasped as they watched the ball fly through the air. The ball swished through the net and everyone jumped to their feet. Well not everyone, those who were dressed in blue frowned and trudged out of the gym.

Marley jumped to her feet and ran to meet Ryder in the middle of the court. I followed behind in hopes to see Jake before he went into the locker room.

"Hey! Congratulations!" I screamed at Jake as the music blared from the speakers at the entrance of the gym.

"Thanks!" He said looking past me towards his team mates. "Listen. I'll talk to you later alright? I'm going to go and talk to the team." I smiled and nodded as I watched him happily go into the middle of the crowd. I made my way around the gym in hopes to find Tina, Kelsi, and Marley.

"Awesome Game." I could hear Tina say to Sam and anyone else who was listening. I made my way towards her voice and found her and Sam hugging each other. "Oh Hey Kitty. You want to have a sleepover tonight?" She added when she noticed I was standing there. Sam ran off somewhere looking for some more attention.

"Yeah Sure. We can just go back to my house after this." I smiled too happy for Jake to allow anything to ruin my mood.

"Aren't they so cute?" Tina asked pointing to the star couple of McKinley High. Ryder was currently twirling Marley around probably whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I groaned quietly but it didn't go unnoticed by Tina. "What's your problem?"

"Do they always have to do that?" She was now on his back and he was leading her towards the rest of the team where Jake and Sam were soaking in the glory.

"Do what?" I looked at Jake who was currently high-fiving another junior. Ryder had Marley on his back and was talking to a senior. Why couldn't I be seen with Jake? "Kitty!"

"Yeah?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing." I answered and looked back at her and Kelsi. "So sleepover?"

I want a guy who _shows you off to the world_

**So that's 1,855 words excluding the author's note. Pretty long, right? lol. Well It's the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. :) Anyway, I'm reading "Perks of Being a Wallflower" right now and I love it. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Marley and I turned twelve, we decided never to let a guy hurt us. It wasn't because of our own experiences. It wasn't like one of us got dumped and cried for hours. In fact we made the pact during a repeat of Friends. Of course, four years can change a lot. When you're in your first relationship, it can feel like you're supposed to be with that person forever. Today, my best friend realized that she was wrong.

"I can't believe it." Marley sobbed on my bed. "Why would he do this?"

The doorbell rang as the door slammed open. I could hear Unique's rushed footsteps as she hurried up the stairs. She emerged in the doorway of my room holding three bags.

"Alright. I have chocolate, ice cream, and makeup." She said between breaths, obviously exhausted from running throughout my house.

"Way to invite yourself in." I replied sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"I rang the doorbell." She feigned irritation and threw the bags onto my bed.

I pursed my lips slightly, crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh no, we heard that, but what we failed to hear was somebody opening the door for you."

"Well maybe if you would've hurried to answer it…" She trailed off trying to prove her point.

"You didn't give us much of a chance, now did you?" I spat back, the irritation getting the best of me. Saying Unique bothered the shit out of me would be an understatement.

"Guys..." Marley tried to interfere through her tears.

"Sorry Marls." Unique said. "It'll be ok though."

"No it won't. It'll never be the same." Marley sniffled, pouting slightly as she began to shake again. Rolling my eyes, I looked away towards the window of my bedroom.

"Sure it will, Marley. He was a jerk. You're better than that." Marley's phone started to ring from an unknown number.

"H-hello?" She answered, talking into the phone slowly and softly as if talking any louder might make her break down… again.

"Marl?" Marley started to bawl uncontrollably. I snatched the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Kitty, What happened?" He asked, sounding rather upset.

Rolling my eyes, I spat, "Like you care."

"What are you talking about? Of course I care. What happened to Marley? Why is she so upset?"

I looked at Marley who was currently getting her leaking mascara all over my bed. I was unsure if I should tell him what he did, or if I should let him suffer.

"You cheated on her. Remember?" I finally decided to say, sighing as the words ran through my head.

"W-What are you talking about?" He sounded upset, but I didn't care. What he did to her was inexcusable.

"Listen Lynn, and listen well because this is the last time you're going to talk to any of us. You are never to talk to Marley ever again. If you do, we will find out. Stop calling her." And with that said I hung up the phone and walked over to where Unique was currently hugging Marley.

"I just- I mean I thought he was the one, you know?" Marley choked out while pulling away from Unique.

"We know that, but one day you're going to look back at this and laugh." I said rubbing her back.

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Unique spoke up. "So what do you say? Movie?" Marley nodded in return and I smiled. Of course, it wasn't going to get easier anytime soon, but as long as she believed that it would, she'd be fine. Unique put in the movie and we all grabbed as much chocolate as we could fit in our hands.

"Marley! Someone's at the door for you!" My mom's voice echoed throughout the halls. Marley sat up confused.

"You don't think.." she started and then started to tear up just thinking about the possibility of her knight and shining armor waiting for her downstairs. Of course, he wasn't her knight anymore.

"I'll go down." Unique said and left the room.

"But what if it's my mom?" Marley asked while standing up. "I should go down and check."

"Wait!" I wiped all of the makeup that was running down her face. "Alright. Now go."

We both made our way down the stairs and sure enough, there he was trying to get past Unique. We seemed to catch his attention because he looked at the stairs. Pain was flushing his face and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Marley... I didn't cheat. I promise." I turned to look at Marley who seemed to have a stone face.

"Then explain this!" She screamed while throwing a picture that I took down at him.

"What?" He asked while picking up the picture. "This isn't me."

"Yeah it is." She said as if it was the easiest concept in the world to understand.

He scrunched his eyebrows and looked down at the picture again, this time a little more carefully. "No, it really isn't."

Marley crossed her arms. "Kitty took the picture. She saw you."

"When was this taken?" He asked, looking at me with an intensity in his eyes I'd never seen before.

"Earlier today." I said with as much anger as I could muster, which was a surprisingly hard task when you're feeling insanely guilty for taking a picture of a random couple at the park and claiming it was your best friend's boyfriend with some other girl.

"But that's impossible. I had basketball practice at 6 this morning, then school, then another basketball practice which just ended twenty minutes ago." He said still staring at the picture then looking at Marley. "You can ask Jake. He was there."

"Kitty!" Marley screamed.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry. I was just being cautious."

"So you didn't actually stay long enough to confirm that it was in fact Ryder?" Unique asked. She looked kind of pissed, but I didn't hold her gaze long enough to confirm.

"Well, no. I was pissed." I said trying to cover up the lie.

"Listen Marley. I would never cheat on you. It'd be the stupidest thing I could ever do. I'm way too lucky to have you to risk it all for some dumb girl." He spoke whole-heartedly and I could feel the green running through my veins. Why did he have to be perfect? It didn't make sense.

After a couple minutes of silence, Marley asked, "So you didn't cheat on me?" She looked absolutely heartbroken but she was looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"God no. Marley, that isn't me. I care way too much about you." Ryder approached her on the steps and hugged her for the longest time. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. So much for the perfect plan.

I want a guy _who is constantly reminding you how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you_

**TWO more chapters and then this story is over. :) Sorry if there are errors and the fact that this is pretty late at night. I had to go to dinner at the place my brother works and listen to practically everyone there tell me how awesome he is. Obviously, they don't know him like I do because he sucks. **

**Anyway, I'm watching Die Hard and kinda want to go to bed. So good night. Have an amazing weekend and next update on Friday! **


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning back against the tree behind me, I took a look around my backyard. Brittany and Tina were splashing around the pool racing to either side. Joe and Sam we playing one on one in the driveway. From what I could tell Sam was currently losing. Jake was in the house baking some of his famous cookies.

"Kitty, Wood isn't made out of paper is it?" Marley turned to me with an amused smile on her face.

"Yes it is. Paper comes from trees and so does wood." Ryder argued back with a smile on his face. Honestly I'm pretty sure he was dumb at this point, but I felt bad pointing it out.

Still, with a small frown on my face, I asked, "Are you stupid?"

"Are you talking to me?" Ryder asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Marley?"

"Wood is not made out of paper." I sighed and turned back to look at the pool.

"See? I told you!" Marley giggled and moved her piece forward on the board.

"What are you playing anyways?" I turned back to the couple who were now arguing over who was moving forward.

"Last word." Marley turned towards me but then whipped her head back to look at Ryder "Ryder! stop moving your piece forward!"

Ryder looked up at her putting his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "My piece just wants to be closer to your piece." I took this time to look at the board to see that Marley was in the lead by at least 5 spaces.

"Well my piece doesn't like your piece." She stated with a frown on her face.

He gasped. "Why not? My piece is pretty hot."

"Your piece smells." Marley replied bluntly.

"My piece takes offence to that." Ryder replied with a smile. Marley giggled in return.

"Good. I'm glad." She answered through her giggles.

He frowned before mumbling sadly, "Your piece should apologize."

"My piece will not apologize! It didn't do anything wrong." I rolled my eyes at their fake argument and turned to where the screen door opened revealing Jake with a plate full of his tasty cookies.

"Jake!" I yelled and waved him over. I wasn't going to deal with the couple's annoyingly cute action next to me by myself. He looked over at me and strode over to where I was sitting.

"I love your kitchen! It has every food known to mankind." He exclaimed when he reached me.

Ryder's head snapped up. "Quick! Jake! What's a spice that begins with P?"

"Pepper?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pep-" Ryder started but was cut off when Marley said it quicker. "Hey! That's not fair! You can't use pepper if Jake told _me_ pepper."

"You should've been quicker." Marley said as the timer buzzed signaling the end of the round.

"What are they playing?" He asked as he sat down beside me and took a cookie off of the plate.

"Last Word." I replied while picking up a cookie as well. "I'm not exactly sure if they're even playing it right." He chuckled and took a bite of his cookie.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Listening to them argue and watching everyone else." I replied, the boredom seeping through my words.

"Well, where's Unique?"

"She had to pick up her sister from Softball." I looked down at my cell phone. "That was about a half an hour ago so she should be back soon." As if on cue Unique burst through the back yard.

"You guys are still outside?" I looked around and noticed that it was getting pretty dark.

"Cambodia!" Marley screamed in panic as the buzzer sounded.

Ryder stared at her for a couple of seconds, confusion making itself evident on his face, before asking, "Cambodia?"

"Yes, Cambodia." She simply stated, nodding her head slightly.

"We didn't feel like moving." I said to Unique trying to speak over Ryder and Marley's screams.

"Gotcha." She said and sat down.

"Cambodia is not a country." Ryder insisted, shaking his head and grabbing her piece to put it back where it was.

"It is too!" Marley laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"You can't just make up countries to win."

"Cambodia is a country, Ryder." Unique said looking at them. Marley stuck her tongue out at Ryder and moved her piece forward.

"I win." She said and laughed as Ryder's mouth hung open.

"Such a cheater." Ryder shook his head.

"Look at a map." Marley smiled cleaning up the game.

"I will not educate myself on a weekend." Ryder said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Besides, Canada beats Cambodia."

"How so?" Unique asked once again intruding into their conversation.

"Well..." Ryder started but stopped, probably considering what he was going to say. "Well, because it came out of my mouth."

"Oh yeah." Marley said sarcastically. "Are you going to help me clean up or what?"

"You know the rules Gabi. Winner cleans up." Ryder smiled down at her.

"That's never the case when you win."

"Oh well." He looked away and started to walk over to Sam and Joe. "Yo guys. Wanna play two on two?" Sam and Joe looked at Ryder and then nodded in agreement. Ryder turned around and motioned for Jake to come too. Jake kissed my cheek and stood up as well.

"Oh no he doesn't." Marley said as she stood up and followed them. Unique and I watched in amusement as Marley slowly followed debating what to do in her head.

"Ryder, can you get me my towel?" Tina called from beside the pool. Ryder turned to look for the towel. "It's on that chair."

Grabbing the towel and walking towards her, he bent over and handed her the towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tina said as Ryder handed him his towel.

"No problem." I started laughing when Ryder turned around right into an angry Marley. With one nudge Ryder was in the pool. When he came up for air, he grumbled, "Very funny Rose."

"I do try." She giggled and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have been such a poor loser and actually helped me clean up."

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Marley looked confused and he only smirked in return. Ryder reached up and grabbed her waist.

"Wait! No! Ryder!" Marley tried to reason but was pulled into the water instead. "You're so dead." She said as she came up from underneath the water.

"Yeah? How exactly am I going to die?" Ryder challenged, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Well for starters..." Marley jumped onto Ryder and pushed his head under the water holding it there for a couple of seconds. I laughed at the scene and stood up to cheer Marley on. By this time Tina and Brittany were also out of the pool and looking amusing couple.

"Was that really necessary?" Ryder said as he came up for breath.

"You asked." Marley shrugged and started to get out of the pool.

"Yo Ry!" Sam called from the court. "You playing or what?"

"Yeah. Hold up." He said as he grabbed Marley's waist again and dragged her back into the water. "It's not nice to push people into pools."

"You're right. What has my mommy taught me?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side like a child would.

"I think she told you to apologize when you are mean." He said and nodded agreeing with himself.

"You're right." Marley smirked. "And how would you like me to apologize?"

"Well for starters.." Ryder mimicked what Marley had said earlier and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aw Gross! C'mon Ryder! Keep your tongues to yourself!" Sam called again from the courts and turned around in disgust.

"What?" Ryder asked innocently and made his way out of the pool.

Before I knew it we were all on my couch picking out different movies we were going to watch tonight.

"Nothing scary." Unique said and looked down at her hands.

"Nothing scary my ass." Sam rebutted and turned back around to sort through the DVD's.

"I'm serious guys. No scary movies this time." She said again trying to get her point across.

"They're not even that scary." Sam argued not wanting to let Unique win.

"Sam! No scary movies! Last time I was up all night because I couldn't fall asleep!" Unique screamed back. Sam was shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"But I haven't seen the Grudge in like 2 months." He grumbled.

She shook her head and said, "I don't care."

"We could just watch an action movie." Joe said trying to reason between the two.

"No, I want to watch the Grudge." Sam insisted, turning to glare at Unique.

"Well I don't." Unique urged back.

"Well we want to watch something scary." I turned to Marley and she looked at Ryder.

"Alright." Ryder said getting the hint from his girlfriend. "Uh... Well why don't we just... Uh... we could watch a scary movie but uh... anyone who doesn't want to watch it can go and watch something else and after both movies are done we can just... meet back here?" Sam turned to glare at his best friend. He obviously didn't like the fact that he wasn't on his side this time.

"No. We can just watch something else." Sam grumbled and turned around not looking at anybody in the process. Unique smiled slightly at Ryder who smiled back. I rubbed Unique's back and looked at Jake who was sitting next to me.

"That was a close one." He whispered into my ear and I shivered at the cold breath that was running down my spine.

"Tell me about it." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "So I'm going to go and get the popcorn. Anyone have a preference?"

"I'll help." Ryder stood up and looked at me waiting for me to get up too.

"Oh. Ok." I led the way to the kitchen. "Thanks" I said as we stood waiting for the first bag of popcorn to finish popping.

"Oh no. It's no problem." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "I didn't really want to stay in there with Sam anyway."

"Right. Gotcha." I responded and turned back to the microwave. "So... uh... Did you want to watch the Grudge?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why didn't you stick up for Sam?"

"Marley wanted me to stick up for Unique."

"Is she always that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like bossy." I clarified and waited for his answer.

"I don't really think of it as bossy. She just... she knows what she wants." He shrugged and turned to the microwave to see how much longer it was going to be before the popcorn stopped popping.

"So... You're saying she's a brat?" I asked and looked at the microwave when it beeped. I unwrapped another bag of popcorn and stuck it into the microwave before setting the timer and turning back around.

"No. That's not what I meant. It's just she knows when someone is right and when someone is wrong." He tried to explain but was confusing himself more than anything.

"So Sam was wrong to have a different opinion than Unique?" I challenged hoping he would see the problem.

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just... It's hard to explain." He finally muttered.

"It doesn't sound like you get a say in the relationship." I noted.

"Sure I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I mean... I just..." I took this moment of confusion to step closer. He self-consciously stepped back and ran a frustrated hand through his brunette hair.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't let her boss you around all the time." I took another step forward and he looked down at me.

"She doesn't." He said quietly.

"I think she does." I was now right up against him. If Ryder was uncomfortable he didn't make it clear.

"Well you don't know."

"I think I do." I said and leaned up towards his face.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He said and pushed me backwards slightly.

"Kitty!" I turned to see Jake standing in the doorway. I sighed and walked back towards the microwave. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! You have the problem." I retaliated and put my arm to my hip.

"No I'm pretty sure you do have a problem." He said and hit the wall in frustration. Almost immediately Unique, Sam and Marley appeared behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked. I turned to face Ryder who had his hands in his pockets and was looking at his feet.

"Well it appears that when I walked into the room I interrupted Ryder and Kitty's make out session." Ryder's head snapped up beside me as Jake's words registered.

"Wait. I didn't kiss her!" He argued, his eyes wide.

"That's not what it looked like when I walked into the room!" Jake said angrily. I looked at Marley who looked like she was about to cry.

"Ryder!" She screamed and ran out of the room.

"But I didn't..." He turned towards me and I felt my heart stop. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

I smiled when I watched him walk out of the room. He was going to be mine, he just didn't know it yet. I looked back towards Jake and felt guilt rush through my veins. He just walked out of the room angrily and I heard the door slam shut for the third time in a row. Unique and Sam were looking at me like I had just killed somebody and in a way it was as if I did. Within a matter of minutes I had destroyed what seemed to be the perfect relationship East High had ever seen.

I'm ashamed to say that pride ran through my system just thinking about what I had just done. I had made Ryder Bolton an eligible bachelor. I smiled and ran up to my room to see Ryder standing in the driveway being slapped by Marley. Ryder Lynn was going to be mine. I was going to make sure of it.

I want a guy who _has the name of Ryder Lynn._


	10. Chapter 10

The lunch table over the course of the week had decreased in members. Marley, Ryder, and Jake had each migrated to separate tables with some of their other acquaintances. I had tried to explain to Jake that it was just in the moment but he didn't seem to believe me. I attempted to tell Marley that I wasn't thinking clearly and it wouldn't happen again but that only earned me a glare. Ryder on the other hand didn't even seem to want to give me the time of day.

"So..." Unique started in an attempt to make small talk and destroy the awkward silence that sat between us. "How's everyone been doing?"

"You can cut the bullshit. I know that all of you are mad at me." I bluntly stated while picking apart the sandwich my mom had made for me this morning.

"You know what I don't understand?" Sam started but then stopped himself.

"No go on. You can call me whatever you want to. I can take it."

"What the hell is your problem? You just made three people's lives miserable and still all you can think about is yourself!" He bellowed, his face turning a little red.

"Well, it is _my_life." I watched as everyone's faces changed from somewhat sympathetic to completely annoyed. I realized how selfish I sounded but currently didn't care. In fact, I stopped think about anything. I knew it wasn't what friends did and I couldn't tell you I was proud of it, but something inside of me kept telling me to push away everyone else's opinion and worry about me.

"Yeah? Well if it's just your life then you can get the hell out of mine!" Joe said as he stood up to find himself another table. Sam and Brittany were close behind him.

"Sorry Kitty, but you went too far this time." Unique said and reluctantly stood up and looked around to see where everyone else had traveled to. Just like that I managed to lose every single one of my friends and to be honest I didn't care because I knew that if I was them, I would've done the same exact thing.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. Normally in math Ryder and I would attempt to help each other with what we didn't understand, but when I tried to ask him for help he just switched desks. At that moment I noticed how much of a mistake it was to sabotage my friend's relationship but didn't know what I could do. After all what's done is done, right?

Marley ignored each and every phone call I made and I didn't expect anything less. Unique, the mediator, wouldn't even look at me.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" I whispered during one of the debates in English class.

"What do you want?" He whispered back aggressively which earned him a glare from the teacher.

"I just want to know how everyone is doing? I do feel really bad." He looked at me and instantly his face warmed which made me let out a breath I never knew I was holding.

"Jake's fine. He still doesn't stop talking about you. Marley is pissed but she's more sad than anything. Unique goes over to her house every night to talk about it. Ryder is really pissed but it's more at himself than at you. He's mad because he thinks that he led you on. Plus Marls is ignoring him too."

"Oh. Well could you tell them that I'm sorry... again." He chuckled and nodded. I never thought I'd say this but Sam is actually a pretty good friend.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Holder asked aggravated.

"No. Sorry." I said as nicely as I could but unfortunately we were both handed detention slips.

Detention seemed to draw on and on. Not only were Sam and I there but so was Jake and Marley. Apparently they were late to cooking class. Mr. Schuester had assigned me and Marley to paint a sign that was supposed to be the entrance to a store.

"Listen Marls.."

"Don't you dare call me that." She cut me off, turning to glare at me.

"Fine... _Marley_ I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

"For what? Kissing my boyfriend? Or for breaking the heart of your best friend?" She was trying to make her voice sound strong and hard but failed miserably as her voice squeaked.

"For both. I really have no excuse for what I did and I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Then why are you talking to me?" She inquired while dipping her paintbrush back into the red paint.

"I want you to believe me when I say that it wasn't Ryder's fault." I continued.

She put her paintbrush down quickly and looked at me with a strange look on her face. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No. He's not talking to me either. I just- I want you to know that it was all me. I want to fix this."

"Well thanks but I can handle my own love life." I sighed as the door to the auditorium swung open revealing a very angry Coach Bieste dragging Ryder by the shirt.

"Schuester!" Mr. Schu turned to where his coworker was currently walking down the aisle. "Would you please this boy and explain to him the importance of not sneaking into my office to try and write himself a late pass?"

"Ah, Mr. Lynn. You should know better than that. Please come and join us."

Ryder looked around the room and his eyes instantly fell upon Marley's. I looked at Marley who was biting her lip, probably debating whether or not to smile. Coach Bieste let go of his son's collar and went back out the doors that he came through. "Ryder, you can help Marley and Kitty since they haven't gotten very far." Marley gulped and I just smiled. Not because of my own personal gain, though, which I feel is an improvement.

"Uh.. Hi." He said as he made his way to where we were standing after picking up his own paintbrush.

"So, a late pass? Really?" I asked when Marley remained silent. Ryder looked at me angrily and then turned his attention back to the painting job. "Listen guys, all you're doing is hurting yourselves. Ryder didn't do anything, so stop ignoring him like he did. And Ryder, would you stop being a jerk! Yeah, ok. I was a jerk first but I don't really give a shit. I'm trying to be nice."

"Well last time you were trying to be nice you tried to kiss me!" He growled and looked at me.

"Well I'm not going to do that again!"

"Guys, when you entered detention you lost all rights to talk." Mr. Schuester said as he came up from behind Ryder. I turned to Sam, who was smirking at me as he watched the whole thing go down. I glared at him and he put a hand to his heart in an attempt to act hurt.

"As I was saying, you guys should just get back together." I said when Mr. Schu went to go and yell at some freshmen who were having a paint fight.

"Seriously Kitty, stop talking." Marley said not looking away from the spot that she was painting.

"She's right Marls. Please?" Ryder pleaded.

"You would agree with her." She spat back in his direction.

"She kissed _me_." Ryder argued through his clenched teeth.

"Actually, we didn't actually kiss. Jake walked in." I pointed out.

"I would've pushed you away either way." Ryder responded un-phased by my comment. "Please Marley. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You promise?" She asked as if his answer could kill her if it was the wrong one.

"I pinky promise." He responded while holding up his pinky. She laced her pinky with his and they swore on it. I giggled and continued painting.

I really don't understand why I was so jealous to begin with. It was stupid and I realize that now. I can honestly say that I will refrain from the wasted emotion for the rest of my life. If I see something I want that someone else has it won't take long before I can find something better. It pained me to say that I already had something better than the infamous Ryder Lynn. I looked over and Jake and he smiled. I waved and smiled back mouthing 'sorry'. He nodded then continued to staple leaves to the top of a tree. Nope, never again would I be jealous. I have everything that I want right in front of me.

"This doesn't change anything, Wilde." Ryder said after they hugged, pulling my attention away from Jake.

"Oh, I know. I don't want it to." I smiled and continued painting, knowing that when I walked out of this room, I wouldn't be alone. I'd have Jake right there with me.

I want a guy who _calls me beautiful instead of hot, who calls back when I hang up on them, who stays awake just to watch me sleep, who kisses my forehead, who shows me off to the world and holds y hand in front of his friends, who thinks I'm pretty without any makeup on, and is constantly reminding me how lucky his is to have me._Most of all, I want a guy who treats me with the respect I deserve.

Luckily for me I found one with the whole package. His name is Jake Puckerman and I love him with all my heart.

**This was totally supposed to be posted last night but I completely forgot. So here it is now. Last chapter. Thank to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are amazing. **


End file.
